1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a pixel structure having a plurality of contact windows and a manufacturing method of the pixel structure.
2. Background of Invention
During a manufacturing process of a pixel structure, a contact window may be formed through an insulation layer having an isolation function, so as to connect an upper conductive layer and a lower conductive layer. For instance, in a pixel structure, a contact window may be formed on an insulated planarizing layer to expose a portion of a drain, such that a pixel electrode may be electrically connected to the portion of the drain.
In a manufacturing process of a conventional pixel structure, after the contact window is formed, surface plasma treatment may be performed on a planarizing layer of the pixel structure, and the planarizing layer is covered by a pixel electrode, so as to enhance adhesion between the planarizing layer and the pixel electrode covering the planarizing layer. However, said process requires an additional manufacturing step and may result in loss of yield or reduction of productivity. Hence, the way to improve the manufacturing process of the conventional pixel structure and strengthen the conventional pixel structure for ensuring favorable adhesion between the pixel electrode and the planarizing layer of the pixel structure is one of the issues worth discussing.